Moments of Robin
by MidnightDarkRose
Summary: This piece of fan fiction will be filled with one-shots, all focusing on Richard Grayson/Robin. Reviews and ideas appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fanfic will be filled with one-shots about our favorite (well, my favorite) Robin from Young Justice! Any ideas are very much appreciated!**

**I have had some bad writer's block lately, so I'm trying to restart my creativity. I apologize to my Harry Potter fans, but I have lost my inspiration at the moment.**

**Sorry if the characters are a little off, but this is fan fiction after all! **

**Disclaimer: Why would I be here if I owned Young Justice?**

Hidden Bruises

Robin dodged to the side before a punch could hit his jaw. Wally moved fast, but that didn't mean Robin couldn't try to predict his moves.

After several more minutes of both of the two throwing kicks and punches and the other jumping out of the way, they both decided to call it.

Robin sat leaning against the wall as Wally handed him a bottle of water. Wally sat down next to him as Robin took in gulps of the cool, fresh liquid.

"Hey Rob?" KF asked suddenly. "What is that on your face?"

Robin chuckled. "It's called sweat Kid Idiot."

Wally thought for a moment before he reached a hand out and brushed his fingers against Robin's cheek. A tan substance came off from the skin.

"Why are you wearing makeup?"

Robin looked down, his shoes suddenly becoming a wonder to him. "What are you talking about? You're just tired from the match. Maybe you should go rest or something," he said, in hopes that he would be left alone.

Wally seemed to get the hint. He stood up and grabbed his water bottle.

Once he was alone, Robin took one last swig of water before heading off to the shower.

Robin walked out of his room in his usual civvies, his hair damp and dark glasses placed over his eyes. He made his way to the kitchen, where Megan appeared to be baking something.

"Oh! Hi Robin! You're just in time! Cookies are in the oven and they're… what happened?" Megan's expression went from excited to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Robin?" Megan said cautiously. "Why are there bruises on your face?" But Robin turned away from her and stalked off.

Robin sat down on a couch by the television, where Artemis and Wally were fighting over who had possession over the remote.

"Robin! Don't you agree that 'Walking Dead' is way cooler than some stupid interview?" Wally asked in a yell, shooting glares over at Artemis.

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Wally, didn't you watch 'Walking Dead' for hours yesterday?"

"HA!" Artemis yelled, pointing a finger at Wally. She snatched the remote from his hand and flipped the station. An interview with Richard Grayson was being shown.

Oh, how Robin wished he'd said Walking Dead.

"Richard Grayson is pretty handsome, don't you think? Sparkling blue eyes and dark hair," Artemis smirked as Wally made a face at the screen.

"I don't see what's so great about him. And he's so short! Isn't he, like, twelve years old?" Wally said, amused as a slight blush crept onto his friend's face. Robin always hated it when KF teased him about his height.

Wally turned back to the screen for mere seconds before his head snapped back to Robin's face. Robin, whose cheek and jaw were littered with bruises.

"Robin, tell me what happened," Wally said. How could anyone possibly catch Robin long enough to land the blows to bruise him so much? The kid could hide and dodge hits like nobody's business!

"Look, KF, it's really nothing," Robin said through gritted teeth. _The makeup make have washed off in the shower!_

"Rob, don't give me that crap. I know you. This is not just nothing."

Robin sighed and looked around. Artemis had left the room.

"Dick? Who did this to you?" Wally said in a hushed tone.

"A few guys at school gave me a hard time earlier," Dick admitted.

"You're being bullied? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle it! And besides, I can't fight back like I can as Robin. People will get suspicious," Dick said.

"Does Bruce know?" Wally asked.

Dick shook his head. "He's too busy right now. I don't want him to be an overprotective Daddy Bats 24/7." Wally would have laughed if the situation had been different.

"Understandable. Well, you can be sure that I'll give those jerks a piece of my mind," Wally said seriously.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," Richard tried.

Wally laughed and ruffled Dick's raven hair. "You're still like a little brother to me."

Dick's lip formed a mock pout, but he soon couldn't hide the grin from spreading on his face. "Thanks, bro. Anyway," Robin said, standing up and stretching his arms. "I call dibs on the cookies."

Kid Flash shook his head and immediately stood up. "No way, Boy Blunder!"

The two raced to the kitchen. Unfortunately, when Robin got there, Wally already had four cookies in his hand and two in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know that Wally and Bruce are probably going to be way over-written in these one shots, but who cares? I know I don't! I don't even care that nobody bothers to review these days.**

**Okay, so I do care about that. Oh well, we all get lazy and tired sometimes. Just look at me! I hardly ever update with over 700 words these days! OH and I'll switch from using 'Dick' to 'Richard'.**

Protective Father

Bruce Wayne trusts Richard to handle most of his enemies as Batman and Robin. But Bruce is still a protective father. Just see what can happen on your average Saturday morning…

"Hey Bruce?" Richard yelled across the hall.

"Yes, Richard? Is something wrong?"

Dick walked into the kitchen, where Bruce was sipping coffee that Alfred had made earlier that day. It was about noon now.

"Nothing's wrong. Just wanted to let you know that a friend is picking me up in a bit," Dick said casually.

Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly, "What friend?"

Before Richard could respond, the door opened, Wally stepping inside. He pecked Dick on the cheek, grinning.

Bruce said, "I didn't know you two were in that kind of relationship."

"Well, uh, I was going to tell you, but… I forgot?" Dick stuttered.

Bruce shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it. But I'd like to have a… chat with Wallace."

"Are you sure that's a good-"Bruce gently pushed the raven haired boy out of the room before any more could be said. He shut the door sharply and turned back to Wally.

"So, you and Richard are going on a date?" Bruce said in a deadly calm.

"Yeah…" Wally said, confused.

"There are just a few rules you two need to follow," At Wally's nod, Bruce continued. "Dick must be home by three o'clock, no later."

Wally nodded again. _Was that it?_

"And when he comes back home, he'd better be safe and sound. Or else I will cut off your limbs and then burn you alive," Bruce said, staring seriously at the redhead in front of him.

Wally paled slightly, but nodded. "Yeah, of course, but it isn't like we're going to fight crime in Gotham on a date!"

Richard chose that moment to come back in the kitchen. "I heard yelling," he said. Then it hit him. "Err… Bruce? What did you threaten Wally?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Luckily, Bruce answered for him, "Let's just say that Wally is… well aware of certain rules and requirements."

Richard nodded. "Alright, well we should get going. The movie is going to start soon."

Wally's earlier happiness returned. He picked Dick up, one arm under his back and the other under his legs. "I can get us there in a _flash_."

"That reminds me! No physical contact below the eyes!" But the boys were already gone.

Bruce sighed and sat down to finish his coffee.

It was 5:00 in the evening by the time Wally dropped Dick off at Wayne Manor.

After the two teenagers waved and said goodbye, Richard turned around to see an angry Bruce Wayne standing with his arms crossed.

"I clearly told Wally not to take you home any later that three o' clock! That little…" Bruce trailed off as he and Richard walked back inside the gates and into the house.

"So, Richard, why were you and Wally so late?" Bruce asked. It was not until then that he noticed a small cut on the boy's cheek.

"Oh, we got stopped by some thugs on the way out. Had to run before they took our wallets," Richard said.

Bruce clenched his hands into fists. "He let you get hurt?"

Dick rolled his eyes and resumed walking up to his room. Luckily, Bruce did not attempt to follow.

The next morning, Dick was drinking red Kool-Aid on the floor of his room. He scratched and itchy spot on his cheek, which just happened to open up the cut he'd gotten the other day.

Blood slowly dripped from the cut and down Dick's jaw. It stained in small spots on his shirt.

He stood up to go to the bathroom to clean up his face. In doing this, Dick's foot knocked over the Kool-Aid on the ground. The red liquid spread in a puddle across the floor.

"Dang, that's definitely going to leave a stain," Dick thought. Which was more important though? A bleeding cut or a Cool-Aid stain?

Richard proceeded to walk to the bathroom mirror and wipe his face clean. Before he could place a band aid, he heard a voice nearing. It was calling his name.

Forgetting the band aid and walking back cautiously to his room, Dick asked unsurely, "Bruce? Is that you?"

Bruce immediately grabbed his adopted son's shoulders and looked him over for any large wounds. After a minute of inspection, Bruce said, "No great injuries. What happened?"

"The cut on my cheek opened up I guess. It had starting bleeding, so I went to clean it up. But, I kind of knocked the glass over," Richard said nervously.

Bruce sighed, "Be more careful, then. I thought someone had hurt you."

"Oh, uh, okay…" Richard said, trailing off awkwardly.

"Anyway, you should go clean out that stain. I doubt Alfred would be too pleased to find that on your bedroom floor," Bruce said.

Dick nodded and went to find the paper towels and carpet cleanser. He didn't get very far after he found the items before hearing Alfred's voice call out to him, "Master Richard, it would be a good idea if you put a band aid on that cut before blood drips onto the floor."

Richard nearly dropped what he was holding. _'Oh yeah… '_


End file.
